clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chronicles Of Samson
Chapter 1: The Quest Only Begins Samson Was Only 16, And was looking at his Heroes, Explorer 767 and Fred 676 On A Poster. They Had Went On The Quest For The Golden Waffle, Of Course! What Samson Wanted To Do Was Go On some Adventure Like Them. But He would Never turn out like them. Suddenly... Whack! His Mom Actually Did It! "Look, If Ya Going To Go To Dorkugal, You'll Have To Catch The Flight Early." "Ok...." "So Ya better Pack Ya Things Up." "I understand." Samson's mother drove Samson to South Pole City International Airport,he waved good-bye to his mom, and checked in. "Welcome to the Air Antarctic check-in desk, may I help you?" said the lady at the Check in Counter "I'm checking in for Flight 298 to Googolplex. Here are my confirmation papers." "May I have your passport, and please fill in the Dorkugese customs form." said the lady, handing him a form "Here are your tickets, you will be departing 11:25, at Gate A7. Please proceed through to the Security Checkpoint." After Samson went through to security, he waited at the waiting lounge for one hour, until "Air Antarctic Flight 298, with service to Googolplex has now began the first stage of boarding for all PremiumClass passengers." said the man at the gate Then, he sat next to a penguin in a black, leather jacket, with many laptops and icePods in his jacket. "Is this guy a criminal?" Samson thought "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard Air Antarctic Flight 298, with service from South Pole City to Googolplex International Airport. Please turn your attention to the screens in front of you,as we demonstrate the safety features of this Snowing 777-300ER aircraft." said the Flight attendant over the P.A Then, Samson asked to be re-seated, and he did. But, he could not get the thought out of his head. After 4 hours on the aircraft, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now beggining our intial descent into Googolplex. Please make sure that your seatbelts are securly fastened, for landing. Please focus your attention to the video screens for an airport instructional video. Thank for flying with us, and we hope to have on the ground in 40 minutes." said a flight attendant over the P.A The Guy went out on a Empty field that lead to a Highway. There was more, But He couldn't see Much Longer. He also saw The Guy rent a Truck, And that's how He couldn't see any Longer. Samson Wanted to follow Him- but the reason He was here was to get the Hidden Skull. But that was only the Beginning. Chapter 2: The Guy, The Cliff, And Stinky Pizza Samson Looked at His map: 11,000 Miles away and He wasn't even Checked in a Hotel. He did see a sign that was close to Flipper Inn: 4 Minutes in Car or Truck- 30 for Waddling. Stiil, He wasn't giving up. A car Pulls Up. Samson was Hypnotized By Now. "Hey, Wanna a ride? I know how it feels to Waddle for Hours... It's So Painful. So, Come on!" The Penguin was Dark Blue with a Black Hoodie, Black Running Shoes, And Black Baseball Cap. The SUV was Lime Green and Had the words: WANNA GET A RIDE? COME HERE FOR A $5 DISCOUNT!. Samson Said Yes right away and Hopped In. On His other side of the Seat was A Pizza Box. It smelled Like Dirty socks not dried yet. His Beak was about to Pass Out from The Smell. Samson started to speak: "What's with the Stinky Pizza?" "Sinky? It's Dorkugal's finest. So, where do ya Wanna Go?" "Oh, I'd like a Hotel. Any Hotel." And He drove For minutes until He parked in a Empty Dryland. "Umm, Where Are we?" "Get Out, it's Only a Shortcut To Flipper Inn." "Well, Ok." Samson got out and saw- The Guy! By a cliff, He grinned. "So Planemate, Ready to Jump?" "W-where?" "This Cliff." "N-NO! THIS IS A RIPOFF! I'M WALKING BACK!" But The Fake taxi man was Guarding. And soon enough, He was Down Sinking in the ocean. Chapter 3: Skull Or No Skull? Good News Had passed that Samson had Rented a Car because He was 16. He was Driving near a Ranch. He thought there might be clues. He got out and Saw Large Bottom Edges of Cliffs. He thought Something was Strange with the Left cliff he touched and Found a Skull. It was a Crystal Skull Just like the Skull Samson was looking for- He found it!!! "YES! UH HUH, UH HUH!!!" He was going back to get the Car when He saw it was Gone! He was going to Walk again when Someone Or something grabbed Him. It was The two Thugs! They Suddenly Taped Him and sent Him into the Same Fake Cab. "Shut Up!" The two Thugs said. Samson Wouldn't ever make it Alive As He Thought. Chapter 4: The Thugs' Hideout The van landed in a warehouse. The thugs pushed Samson out and he landed in a small restroom with a mattress and- and- A CELL PHONE! "Yes! I can call 999!" Samson whispered. "Police? I'm at 41324 Penwaddle Street in a red warehouse and two thugs captured me. Please come ASAP. Bye." Samson quietly hung up. Samson wanted to take a peek at the thugs and climed up on the mattress, which was right by the right hand side of the stall. It turned out the thugs were making a boiling pot and wanted to have flipper soup. The siren outside made Samson excited. A noise outside said "Nobody move except the victim!" That meant Samson went out and was safe. He saw the police handcuffing the two thugs. Samson learned the thugs had to pay 10,000 coins and were sent to prison for 16 years. Chapter 5: Back Home So, Samson flew Back home with A Penguin his age and Named Ron and became friends with Him. Ron lived in the same City Samson , In Layfotto Lane. Samson's Mom was so Glad to See Samson And- Samson still Had the Skull. Fin Category:Stories